Mi Sueño Pelirrojo - FredMione & FreMione
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Una noche en la sala común... Frente a la chimenea Hermione cree que Fred es parte de un sueño... Drabble / 2 capítulos únicos
1. Sueño

La castaña de rizados cabellos estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de su sala común, el fuego de la chimenea, el deber de ser más de las dos de la madrugada. Hacía horas que se sienten extraña. No sentí sueño.

Por Merlín, deseaba decir todo lo que parecía, pero no podía, no debía. Él era el alcalde y tenía que tener una experiencia de sobra en temas de amor, tanto como en temas sexuales, se sonrojó por pensar en ello. Bebe lo último que quedé en la taza de té que Ginny le había dado hace unas 4 horas atrás. Estaba completamente helado, Aún así lo tomó.

Como deseaba olvidar ese pelirrojo, y no, no era Ron. Era el hermano mayor de ron. No, no era Percy, tampoco George. Era Fred Weasley. Él le robaba el aliento.

Sí Fred, el más travieso y el juguetón de todos los Weasley, su sonrisa, sus ojos azules y el cabello que volvieron loca, por Merlín, por Morgana, por Rowena, por Canuto, Por quien fuera, si ... Estaba tan enamorada de El que no sabía como exteriorizarlo. Como desea ser besada por ese pelirrojo. Como deseaba que la viera más como una mujer que como una hermana.

—Tonta, Tonta. - se dijo a sí mismo en el medio de un susurró. - Eso no pasará.

\- ¿Que no va a pasar? - He aquí una pregunta para ella.

Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no quería expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Una ignorante señorita? - Se lo pedí Fred con diversión.

\- Fred ...

\- Soy George. - dijo él.

Entonces Hermione abrió los ojos para ver mejor, él estaba mintiendo. - eres Fred, lo sé.

\- Te equivocas, muñeca, soy George. —Le sonrió y le guiñó de manera pícara.

No podía evitarlo, estaba completamente seguro de que sus mejillas eran un par de tomates maduros. Tan rojo como la sangre o el cabello de Fred.

_Estoy soñado_ . _Fred __nunca coquetería conmigo. Me ve como una niña._

\- Demuestra que eres George.— pidió Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué? - Fred la ha visto con intensidad.

\- Eres Fred, George, ya habías hecho alguna broma. Aunque tu también. - Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente. - Debo estar soñando.

\- Te gusta soñar conmigo. - Fred le guiñó. - No suelo aparecer en los sueños de lindas chicas.

\- deja de coquetear. - Hermione volvió a sentir como la cara le quemaba. - Definitivamente estoy soñando. Fred no coquetería conmigo. —Se dijo en voz alta, tenía los ojos cerrados.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, la tomó por las mejillas obligando a mirarlo a sus ojos azules. - De ahora en adelante si voy a coquetear contigo. - Le dio un corto beso en los labios.- No pararé hasta que seas mi novia.

Él se retiró.

Hermione Granger quedó perpleja, esperaba no haber estado soñando. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera cierto. Quería ser la novia de Fred.


	2. Ligar

Las semanas posteriores Fred parecía tener solo ojos para ella, bromeaba con ella, le sonreía y la molestaba mientras ella trataba de concentrarse en las tareas.

Ginny, Harry y Ron notaron todo ello, e incluso como las mejillas de Hermione adquirían un color rojo. También notaron que cuando iban a la biblioteca tras algún estante de libros estaban escondidos los gemelos. ellos no pisaban nunca la biblioteca.

—¿estás saliendo con Fred o con George?.—preguntó Ginny sin poder resistir más la curiosidad.

Hermione alzó el libro para ocultar su rostro, desde que Fred había empezado a cortejarla era un mar de emociones.

— No estoy saliendo con ninguno. — Respondió Hermione sin quitar el libro de su rostro.

— Entonces les diré que dejen de rondar a tu alrededor. — Habló Ginny.

– No es necesario... Estoy bien con ello. — Hermione bajó el libro y sonrió tímidamente.

Ron no podía creer que su mejor amiga parecía desarmada ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. — No tienes por qué ocultarlo, está bien si sales con alguno de ellos, a Ginny y a mi no nos molesta sólo no lo beses delante de nosotros.

Ginny asintió lentamente. —Te gusta Fred ¿cierto?.

Harry sonrió al ver a su amiga más sonrojada y que presionaba el libro con fuerza.

Hermione se paró rápidamente con el libro en mano les dio la espalda. — Iré por otro libro.

La castaña caminó avergonzada, llegó a los libros, revisó cada estante, en busca de un libro y esperando que el sonrojo desapareciese de su rostro.

Vio al extremo derecho y unos de los gemelos se dirigía a ella, vio al otro extremo y el otro gemelo también iba a ella. Lo que le faltaba.

Hermione respiró hondo, si no se equivocaba él gemelo del extremo derecho era George. Espero que estuvieran a cuatro pasos de distancia de ella.

— Hola Angelina. — Dijo frente al que creía que era George, el cual se giró para ver detrás de sí. Y obviamente no había nadie. — eso fue fácil.

Giró y vio a Fred con la mano derecha en la frente, lamentaba que hubiera engañado a su gemelo.— George, arruinaste el plan.

George se rascó la cabeza avergonzado. — Me tomó por sorpresa.

Hermione tomó el primer libro que pudo para retirarse rápidamente, pero para Fred la detuvo, ¿como?. Con un abrazo.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, aprovechó para aspirar el aroma de Fred, algún perfume masculino que le hacía desear abrazarlo por siempre. Parpadeó y se separó del pelirrojo.—- ¿por que estás siempre así?

—¿a que te refieres?. — preguntó Fred, se separó de ella y se inclinó lo suficientemente para verla cara.

—§Estás día a día detrás de mi, coqueteando, en éstas semanas he pasado de ser una sabelotodo a un tomate parlante. —Se quejó Hermione —¿por que lo haces?.

Fred sonrió y acercó su rostro a más a Hermione, solo 6 centímetros los separaban. — Me gustas. — le robó otro beso, pero está vez Hermione logró corresponder.

George carraspeo incómodo. — No lo hagan delante de mi.

Fred se enderezó para ver mejor a su hermano. — acostumbrate, voy a besar a Hermione más seguido.

Hermione no pudo creer lo que oía, no podría cumplir con lo que Ron le había pedido.


End file.
